puroresusystemfandomcom-20200214-history
Kenoh
|names = Daisuke Nakae Kanmuriwashi Yoko Kenou Kenoh |height = |weight = |birth_date = |death_date = |birth_place = Tokushima, Japan |resides = |billed = |trainer = Jinsei Shinzaki |debut = March 2, 2008 |retired = }} is a Japanese professional wrestler, better known for his ring name . He currently wrestles in Pro Wrestling Noah where he is a former GHC Heavyweight Champion, a former two-times GHC Tag Team Champion and a former two-times GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champion and the winner 2014 NTV G+ Cup Junior Heavyweight Tag League, 2017 Global League and 2019 N-1 Victory. Nakae his also known for his time when he was signed by Michinoku Pro Wrestling, where he was a former three-times Tohoku Junior Heavyweight Champion and also won the 2010 Futaritabi Tag Team Tournament with Rui Hiugaji Professional Wrestling Career Nakae started training nippon kempo at age of 3, and while in highschool won the championship of his category. Later, in 2003, he was crowned as the youngest All Japan kenpo champion ever, and went to win the contest again in 2006 and 2007. At the time, he was scouted by Jinsei Shinzaki to compete in professional wrestling, an old dream for Daisuke. Michinoku Pro Wrestling (2007–2015) Early Career (2007-2009) Nakae signed with Michinoku Pro Wrestling in 2007, wrestling several exhibitions bouts before officially debuting, under the name of , against Alexander Otsuka. He spent the year in low-profile matches against fellow trainees Rui Hiugaji and Takayuki Aizawa, and in late 2008 he was sent to Okinawa Pro Wrestling to hone his skills, adopting the name Kanmuriwashi Yoko and the gimmick of an afro kickboxer. This persona was inspired by the famous Japanese boxer Yoko "Kanmuriwashi" Gushiken , who had the same afro hairstyle Ace of Michinoku Pro Wrestling (2009-2013) In September 2009, Kenou made his return to Michinoku Pro, introduced by Jinsei Shinzaki as a special ally to counter the shoot-style wrestler Fujita "Jr." Hayato and his heel stable Kowloon. Kenou declined an offer by Great Sasuke of having his redebut match against him, and instead demanded a match against Hayato for the Tohoku Junior Heavyweight Champion, which the champion accepted. Shockingly, Kenoh won and captured the title, and went to enter in a heated feud with Fujita and his stablemates. He slowly became the next ace of the promotion, a place vacated after Yoshitsune's departure. The same year, Kenou and Rui Hiugaji took part in the Michinoku Tag League, beating the teams of Munenori Sawa and Yuta Yoshikawa and Kowloon's Fujita Hayato and Rasse, but they were defeated at the finals by another Kowloon team, Takeshi Minamino and Maguro Ooma. On the individual field, Kenou retained the Tohoku Junior Heavyweight title before Hayato, Minamino and Taro Nohashi, until he lost it to Great Sasuke. Kenou recaptured the Tohoku Junior Heavyweight Championship from Rui Hiugaji in September 2011. Started 2012, he claimed to have the goal to "change Michinoku Pro," which few understood, but it was all revealed when Taro Nohashi betrayed Fujita Hayato and expelled him from Kowloon, instead bringing Kenou as the new leader. This made Kenou turn heel, adopting a more arrogant persona for himself, and they renamed the stable as Asura, replacing the members who had followed Hayato with Hiugaji. They feuded with Hayato and his remnant group, called Bad Boy. Kenoh and Fujita clashed again, and this time Kenou lost the match and the title, but he retaliated eliminating Bad Boy from the Michinoku Tag League 2012 to win it with stablemate Hiugaji. In 2013, Kenou pinned Hayato to gain the Tohoku Junior Heavyweight Championship back, but on December 13, he vacated it, announcing his intention of joining Pro Wrestling Noah. Pro Wrestling Noah (2011, 2015–present) Junior Heavyweight (2011, 2014-2016) In 2011, Kenou and Kenbai were sent to compete in Pro Wrestling Noah's NTV G+ Cup Junior Heavyweight Tag League, where they got a big victory over heavy favorite team No Mercy (KENTA and Yoshinobu Kanemaru), with Kenoh personally pinning Kenta. They also challenged ANMU (Atsushi Aoki and Kotaro Suzuki) for the GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship, but they were defeated. Again entering Noah as a MPW representative, Kenou joined the new Choukibou-gun stable in 2014, forming a tag team with stablemate Hajime Ohara. On August 2, 2014, Kenou and Ohara won the 2014 NTV G+ Cup Junior Heavyweight Tag League by defeating Daisuke Harada and Quiet Storm in the finals. On October 12, Kenou and Ohara defeated Atsushi Kotoge and Taiji Ishimori to win the GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship. They lost the title to El Desperado and Taka Michinoku on March 15, 2015. On March 28, Kenou signed a contract with Noah, officially ending his affiliation with Michinoku Pro. In 2015 Kenou change his ring name to chaging to Katakana to Kanji and spelled h instead of u. On March 19, 2016, Kenoh and Ohara won the GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship for the second time by defeating Atsushi Kotoge and Daisuke Harada. They lost the title back to Kotoge and Harada on April 5. On July 5, Kenoh defeated Genba Hirayanagi in a four-man tournament final to win one of Noah's three spots in New Japan Pro Wrestling's 2016 Super J-Cup. On July 20, Kenoh defeated Gurukun Mask in his first round match in the tournament. On August 21, he was eliminated from the tournament in the second round by reigning IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champion KUSHIDA. Heavyweight (2016-Present) On December 23 Kenoh and Hajime Ohara faced Takashi Sugiura and Alejandro Saez in a losing effort, after the match Kenoh abandoned Hajime Ohara and stated that KenOhara was finished and that he was tired of being labeled a junior class wrestler when he knows he could compete with the likes of Katsuhiko Nakajima, Naomichi Marufuji, and even Sugiura on a singles level. Kenoh and Ohara wrestled their last match as a team on December 24, defeating Taiji Ishimori and Hitoshi Kumano. PRO-WRESTLING NOAH OFFICIAL SITE|website=noah.co.jp|access-date=2017-01-07}} Kenoh's heavyweight debut was on January 7, 2017, in a tag team match where he and partner Masa Kitamiya defeated Akitoshi Saito and Muhammad Yone. Following this match, the pairing made a challenge to GHC Tag Team Championship holders Go Shiozaki and Maybach Taniguchi to a title match. On January 21, Kenoh and Kitamiya defeated Shiozaki and Taniguchi to become the new GHC Tag Team Champions. On February 24, Kenoh turned on Kitamiya forming an alliance with Takashi Sugiura and, in turn, vacating the tag team titles. It was announced that Kenoh and Sugiura would wrestle for the vacant GHC Tag Team Championships against Kitamiya and Muhammad Yone on March 12 at the Great Voyage in Yokohama show. On March 12 at the Great Voyage in Yokohama Kenoh and Sugiura defeated Kitamiya and Yone to become the GHC Tag Team Champions. On April 14 Kenoh and Sugiura lost the belts to Naomichi Marufuji and Maybach Taniguchi. Following a return from Pro Wrestling Zero1 Kenoh, took part of the 2017 Global League in November, winning his block with a record of five wins and one loss and one draw, advancing to the finals of the tournament. On November 19, Kenoh defeated Go Shiozaki in the finals to win the Global League in his first appearance. On December 22, Kenoh defeated Eddie Edwards to win the GHC Heavyweight Championship. After three successful title defenses, Kenoh lost the title to his partner Takashi Sugiura on March 11, 2018. In November, Kenoh took part in the 2018 Global League, where he finished the tournament with four wins and three losses. After Naomichi Marufuji was forced to pull out of the tournament due to a shoulder injury, Kenoh, Katsuhiko Nakajima and Kohei Sato took part in a three-way match to determine Marufuji's replacement which was won by Nakajima. On December 7, Kenoh along with Masa Kitamiya were defeated by Nakajima and Shiozaki in a tournament final for the GHC Tag Team Championship. On March 10 at Great Voyage in Yokohama, Kaito Kiyomiya asked Kenoh to be his partner for the upcoming Global Tag League, which he accepted, declaring a united front to create a new scene for Noah, dubbing their team "KAIOH". In April, Kenoh and Kiyomiya took part of the 2019 Global Tag League, failing to win the tournament, after losing to Akitoshi Saito and Masao Inoue in their last round-robin match on April 30. Afterwards, Kenoh who was jealous of Kiyomiya disbanded their team, stating that Kiyomiya had been told by LIDET Entertainment for how to act, not by Noah, and he couldn't think by himself, while also claiming that Kiyomiya was made a star by the company, not by his own merit. On May 2, Kenoh and Masao Inoue defeated The Tough (Masa Kitamiya and Yoshiki Inamura). After the match, Kenoh stared at both Kitamiya and Yoshiki Inamura saying that they "had hungry eyes". On May 4, Kenoh and Kitamiya lost to Kiyomiya and Maybach Taniguchi to end their short feud. Following the match, Atsushi Kotoge and Inamura joined Kenoh and Kitamiya and formed "KONGOH" (translated to "Diamonds") as a protest against NOAH's owner LIDET Entertainment. From August 18 until September 10, Kenoh took part in the 2019 N-1 Victory, Kenoh winning his block with a record of three wins and one loss, advancing to the finals of the tournament. During the tournament, Kenoh began feuding with Takashi Sugiura and his Sugiura-gun stable, with Kenoh later accusing Sugiura to be a "company dog", which also escalated to a Twitter feud, leading Sugiura to make a t-shirt of a dog to mock him. On September 16, Kenoh defeated Takashi Sugiura in the finals to win the 2019 N-1 Victory. Kenoh was defeated by GHC Heavyweight Champion Kaito Kiyomiya in the main event of Noah the Best 2019 on November 2. Pro Wrestling Zero1 (2014, 2017) In 2014 through Pro Wrestling NOAH's working relationship with Pro Wrestling Zero1 Kenoh made an appearance in Zero1 teaming with his Choukibou-gun Hajime Ohara and Takeshi Morishima stablemates and they wrestled a match against Daemon-gun's KAMIKAZE, Takuya Sugawara and Daemon Ueda in a no contest. Kenoh returned to Zero1 in July taking part of Zero1's Fire Festival, where he finished with a record of five wins and two losses and one draw, same as finalist Yusaku Obata, but failed to advance to the finals due to losing to Obata in their head-to-head match. After the reigning World Heavyweight Champion Masato Tanaka defeated Obata to win the tournament, Kenoh challenged Tanaka into a title match. Zero1 the made the official the matchting to be on August 31. During the tournament, Tanaka defeated Kenoh in their match. Later, Kenoh failed to capture the World Heavyweight Championship from Tanaka on August 31, after the match ended in a draw. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **High-speed roundhouse kick to the opponent's head **''Kebou'' (Soccer kick) - 2015–2017 **''Ragou'' (Cross-armed Gory special flipped forward into a sitout powerbomb) – 2013–present - Innovated **Diving double foot stomp - 2016–present *'Signature moves' **Bridging full nelson suplex **''Helm'' (Running knee strike to the face of a seated or kneeling opponent) – 2009; parodied from Fujita "Jr." Hayato **Sitout suplex slam *'Nicknames' ** *'Entrance themes' **"Shitsuren Mosshu" by Garlic Boys Championships and accomplishments *'Michinoku Pro Wrestling' **Tohoku Junior Heavyweight Championship (3 times) **Futaritabi Tag Team Tournament (2010) – with Rui Hiugaji *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'235' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2014 **PWI ranked him #'251' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2016 **PWI ranked him #'258' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2017 *'Pro Wrestling Noah' **GHC Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **GHC Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Masa Kitamiya (1) and Takashi Sugiura (1) **GHC Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Hajime Ohara **Global League (2017) **N-1 Victory (2019) **NTV G+ Cup Junior Heavyweight Tag League (2014) – with Hajime Ohara **Super J-Cup Qualifying Tournament B (2016) References Category:Wrestlers Category:Pro Wrestling Noah Roster Category:Michinoku Pro Wrestling Roster Category:Okinawa Pro Wrestling Roster Category:Asura Category:KenOhara Category:Chokibou-Gun Category:KONGOH Category:KAIOH